Love and Legends
by Austin Seville
Summary: A short story about Austin and his son, Colin.


It was not easy raising two children; Austin Seville could say that from experience. Scout herself was hard enough: three years old, stuck in diapers, and with nothing but a weak sense of touch below the waist, save for her tail. Colin, who had turned five a month prior, was a late bloomer like his father and had only been toilet trained for a year or so himself. Not to mention Austin's own embarrassing- but private- habits.

In the middle of a change, Austin opened the cabinet that composed the body of the family changing table. He was met with a familiar sight; baby powder, wipes and multiple packages of diapers. Two were for Scout, and another pair for himself. One package of each was open, and the others sat nearby as surplus.

There was, however, another package. This held the last of Colin's old diapers, saved for use in the event of an accident. Gathering all that was necessary to change his daughter, Austin's gaze wavered above this forgotten item. He remembered having most of a package left, but he doubted there was even half of one now. The stay-at-home father sighed; he'd have to have a talk with his husband and, perhaps, his son.

After ensuring that Scout was taken care of, Austin called his husband to see if he had used any of Colin's old diapers. Surprisingly, Simon answered with a negative, leaving his spouse even more confused. It was only then, as Austin was left to his own thoughts, that another possibility occurred to him. He needed to have a talk with his son.

* * *

"Daddy?" Colin was surprised to see his father enter his bedroom a week later; he could usually play his video games without interruption. It occurred to him that he may have been found out, but surely that wasn't the case! His pulse raced as he paused his Zelda game, turning to face his usually more lenient parent. Austin looked his son over for a moment, pondering just how he should approach the situation.

"H-Hey!" Colin was extremely flustered as his dad suddenly pantsed him, revealing a crinkly, white diaper. "N-Not cool!" The young chipmunk's face was crimson from embarrassment; he could never live this down. He wasn't even able to hike his pants up before he was lifted out of them and into Austin's usually caring arms.

"Why are you sneaking diapers from the cabinet?" the 28 year-old father asked. Colin twiddled his thumbs sheepishly; there was no way his dad would understand.

"I-I really like 'em, dad..." he admitted, "I know it's weird..." Austin's heart sank; how could Colin be so ashamed? Thankfully, he had prepared something that could help fix this.

"It is unusual," he conceded, "But you're not alone." Colin looked confused as his dad set him down before unfastening the belt holding up his baggy pants. Wait, could that possibly mean-? The young chipmunk's question was answered as the denim bottoms slid downward, revealing a white and orange diaper with an Xbox-themed design. Austin picked his son up again, sitting Colin down in his lap and pulling him close.

"So... you're not going to punish me...?" Colin whimpered, resisting the embrace. Austin smiled and shook his head, setting his son at ease. Soon they were sharing a tight hug.

"I love you no matter what, Colin," Austin promised, "Don't be afraid to tell me things like this." Colin nodded, nuzzling into his dad's chest. Austin smiled, holding the boy close. "Like father like son, as they say. If you want to wear diapers, I will gladly support that decision." Colin squeezed his father tightly.

"Thanks, daddy." Austin ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Also, I got you a little something," he announced. Colin immediately grew excited.

"Ooh, what is it? What is it?" he asked. Austin chuckled and carried his son to the spacious, hall bathroom between the kids' rooms. Inside lay the changing table, which he sat Colin down atop. Leaving for a few moments, he returned with a brand new package of diapers.

"I reckon those are getting a little tight, huh?" he surmised. Colin nodded. "I knew you'd need some new ones, so I ordered these bad boys." Colin's eyes widened as the package was placed in his lap. His dad had practically read his mind: white padding with green sides and tapes, the front dotted with little Triforces.

"Thanks, daddy!" Colin cried excitedly. Austin pulled out some baby powder and grinned at his elated, little Zelda fan. They really were quite alike.

"Want to put one on?" Colin nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please!" he begged. Austin chuckled and helped his son out of the rather snug diaper he was wearing. Tossing the aged garment into the trash, he powdered the boy and then taped him snugly into his new padding. With the change complete, he picked up his son and held him with one hand under his padded rump.

"Feel better?" Austin asked. Colin nodded happily, hugging his dad.

"A lot!" he answered, "Thanks daddy! You're the best!" Austin chuckled and headed back towards his son's room.

"So... how about I join you for a little Majora's Mask 3D?" he suggested. Colin gave a nod of approval.

"Sure, daddy!" he responded enthusiastically. Austin smirked as they took a seat in a large bean bag chair.

"Did you know I played the original?" Colin's shocked gasp was adorable.

"REALLY?!" he asked. Austin couldn't help but laugh; N64 games probably seemed ancient to the little tyke. However, at the same time he could not help but shed a tear; memories of the aforementioned title staring to resurface. It felt like just yesterday that he was only eight and playing Zelda with his own father. Time, it seemed, would always be a bittersweet reality.


End file.
